codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatrice Franks
Beatrice Franks is a Britannian Duchess, Secretary to Britannia’s Head Minister, Special Duty General Inspector, and former Knight of the Round. As Secretary to the Head Minister and the Special Duty General Inspector, she is responsible for the defences surrounding the emperor, including the deployment of Knights of the Round. In the Knight of One's absence, she has the trust of Emperor Charles to command them. Appearance Beatrice had narrow eyes behind frameless glasses. Her physical appearance suggested to Gino that she was between twenty-five and thirty. She wore loose-fitting clothes that looked like a priest’s garb, and had long hair that reached down to her waist. Her weapons of choice were not guns or swords, as she visibly did not carry any, but Gino strongly believed she had many concealed weapons. He thoughtt it was a pity she was so cold, since she wasn’t bad to look at. Character Outline Beatrice worked from a small office in Elball Villa. The windows of the office were decorated with bright red Florist’s Cineraria flowers which glowed radiantly when sunlight same in. While sitting on her sofa, Gino tried to remember what Florist’s Cineraria were meant to represent. Thinking it was everlasting happiness, he decided they really didn’t fit Beatrice's personality. Beatrice is a soft-spoken, no-nonsense, straight-laced woman that takes her job very seriously. She could also be described as a quintessential Britannian, showing disdain for anything or anyone that was not Britannian. Gino Weinberg thought of her as "fussy," "meddlesome," and "coldhearted." Both Gino and Anya Alstreim did not like dealing with her, surprising Gino that they agreed on something. He compares Anya and Beatrice’s personalities and concludes that while Anya was the way she was because she wasn’t good at showing emotion, Beatrice was something else, believing she probably didn’t feel any emotion to begin with. Even when asking a favor of him, she remains cold. She is very analytical, shown by how quickly she is able to deduce Prince Schneizel's proposed EU landing operations from Gino and Anya's after action reports. When addressing Gino's complaints, Beatrice shut downs him down coldly and blunt, addressing him as "Knight of Three." Gino notes that the Knights of the Round customarily address each other by their first names, but the custom didn’t apply to this woman. She always called them by their number. Gino thought that the least she could do was to show sympathy for two who repeatedly risked their lives repeatedly behind enemy lines. She did not, and told him he and the other Rounds were mere chess pieces on a board that acted at the emperor's pleasure. According to her, pieces had no right to ask how they were being moved. Ironically, Beatrice could not understand or accept the emperor's decesion to promote Suzaku Kururugi. Believing he would tarnish the pride of Britannian Knighthood and the glory of the Rounds, Beatrice was willing to ask a favor of Gino, someone she did not think highly of, to humiliate Suzaku in a duel in front of the Royal Family. Character History Prior to 2017 a.t.b, Beatrice Franks served as a Knight of the Round with the nickname '"The Knight of the ‘Lost Sword'," but at some point, she choose to resign and take the positions of Secretary to Britannia’s Head Minister and Special Duty General Inspector. Between 2017 and 2018 a.t.b, Beatrice debriefed Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim after they successfully destroyed an EU fort in the Middle East. Gino asks if they foiled the EU’s Bell Manoeuvre, and Beatrice confirms that without their brideghead, the EU southward advance had been thwarted. After critiquing Gino for complaining and Anya for her poor reports, she reassigns them to protection duty for Emperor Charles, as there has been more unrest around him. Before they leave, Beatrice gives Gino a sealed letter and tells him that she is asking him for a favor. In the sealed letter, Beatrice asks Gino to duel and defeat the newly promoted Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi for an enlisting ceremony in front of a royal audience. On the day of the fight, she tells Gino that if he loses, she will punish him directly, and then leaves to join the emperor in the royal box. Ultimately, the match is a draw and Anya tells Gino that Beatrice is furious. Abilities Being a former Knight of the Round with her own nickname, Beatrice is a highly skilled soldier despite resigning to be "in charge of paperwork." She does not carry any visible weapons. Gino discusses with Anya if Beatrice can pilot a knightmare and Anya tells Gino him that while she has never seen Beatrice pilot one, Nonette Enneagram has dueled her. Gino asks if they're spar partners and Anya replies that they are not, as Nonette "doesn't want to die," suggesting Beatrice is an ace pilot above Nonette's capabilities. Quotes *''“The Middle Eastern bridgehead has been lost, and their southward advance has been thwarted. They have lost the Balkan pipeline and their control over sakuradite distribution. The developing countries that the EU had economically strong-armed have already withdrawn their support… I think I am finally understanding the EU landing operations proposed by His Highness Prime Minister Schneizel.”'' *''“The person truly being ‘run off their feet’ happens to be neither of you. It’s His Highness Schneizel, Knight of Three.”'' *''“There is discord arising within the EU. Minorities discontent towards the corrupt democratic government are being riled up; the masses dissatisfied with the regime are being influenced by grassroot movements. This is the result of four years of preparation. You are merely enjoying the fruits of that labor.”'' *To Anya Alstreim: **'Beatrice': "Your report lacks clarity. I will send you a list of points that need to be revised and submitted.” **'Anya': “….But I’m not good with reports.” **'Beatrice': “In that case, you should be more diligent when revising your reports. Then you would have no need to rewrite them, and no need to complain, right? Knight of Three, I don’t have any particular comments regarding your report. I will turn it over to the Privy Council and Prime Minister’s office for their approval.” *To Gino Weinberg: **'Beatrice': “Your duties will be mainly involving the protection of His Majesty. There has been some unrest surrounding him. **'Gino': “Seriously, it never ends—well, what is it this time? Has a terrorist attack been threatened? Or has some fallen noble gone and done something?” **'Beatrice': ”There is no need for you to know at this current stage. The Knights of the Round exist for the sake of His Majesty. Chess pieces have no need to know their position on the board.” **'Gino':'' “Why can’t the Palace Guard take care of it? They can’t rely on the Rounds for everything, and then complain we’re robbing their salary.”'' **'Beatrice': “The Knight of One is absent. The right to command the two of you has been temporarily entrusted to me by His Majesty’s order. You will follow my orders.” *Gino Weinberg about Beatrice Franks: **''"I don’t get her. Beatrice. The Knight of the ‘Lost Sword’. She used to be a part of the Knights of Round too, right? But she resigned, and is now in charge of paperwork. Spending all day every day looking at paper. Where’s the fun in that?”'' *Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim about Beatrice's piloting skills: **'Gino': '' “I’ve never seen her in a Knightmare before… Have you, Anya?”'' **'Anya': “No . . . but . . . Nonette says she has.” **'Gino': “Oh? I wonder if they’ve ever sparred together?” **'Anya': "She doesn’t want to die . . .That’s what Nonette thinks.” '' *“Kururugi was merely riding the military’s coattails. It was no great accomplishment. That just shows you how much of a difference any one knightmare could make on the battlefield . . . In any case, so as to not tarnish the pride of Britannian Knighthood and glory of the Rounds, I will not allow an unseemly battle. If you lose, I will punish you directly. Am I clear?“'' References *Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 - Knights of the Round (Light Novel), Gino's Arc Succession and Precedence Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Knights of the Round Category:Britannian Military Category:Britannian Knights Category:Nobles Category:Non-canonical Category:Light Novels